


Hold It

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Desperation Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan notices that Ross has a kink. Ross doesn't want to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold It

“Next time on Steam Train!” Dan says, hurriedly switching off the audio recording.

Ross looks over at him, confused. “We still have more episodes to film,” he points out.

“I gotta piss first,” Danny replies, starting to push himself up off the couch.

“Wait,” Ross protests, and before Dan can get up, he finds himself with a lapful of Ross.

“Been filming for so long,” Ross murmurs, wriggling around until he’s straddling Danny’s thighs. He leans down to kiss him, and Dan can’t help but give in. Ross’ mouth is warm and inviting, and Dan’s kind of exhausted.

Then Ross shifts, pressing closer, and Danny’s bladder protests sharply.

“Whoa,” he says, trying to squirm out from under Ross. “Give me a sec.”

“ _Danny_ ,” Ross whines exaggeratedly. “I wanna make out with you.”

“If you don’t let me up for a few seconds first I’m gonna piss myself,” Dan says.

To his surprise, Ross _blushes_. Then he’s scrambling off him, gesturing to the door wordlessly and refusing to make eye contact. Dan gives him a strange look, heading for the bathroom.

When Dan gets back, Ross has a pillow positioned over his lap. Danny might not have thought anything of it, if Ross hadn’t still been blushing bright red.

\---

Dan waits a few days to bring it up.

The opportunity rolls around one night when he and Ross are in bed. It’s early in the night, and they’re still half-dressed, making out in that lazy, unhurried way that Ross knows drives Dan crazy.

“Ross,” Dan tries to say into Ross’ mouth, but Ross just hums against his lips, tugging him closer by the hips. Dan starts to pull away, but Ross takes his bottom lip between his teeth and tugs, and Dan moans in spite of himself, letting Ross pull him back into the kiss.

“ _Ross_ ,” he tries again, when his willpower kicks back in. He shoves gently against him, and Ross finally takes the hint.

“Hmmm?” he murmurs, blinking half-lidded eyes.

Danny clears his throat. “Uh, so, remember the other day? When we were doing Steam Train and I had to pee?”

Ross instantly flushes pink, eyes widening, and Danny can’t help but laugh a little.

“So... that’s a turn-on for you, huh?”

Ross groans, burying his face in Danny’s chest. “Can we not talk about this now?” he asks, voice muffled by Dan’s shirt.

Danny pauses, then tries again. “What if I told you I had to piss right now?” he murmurs, in the sexiest voice he can manage.

“The bathroom’s right over there,” Ross says, pointing in the direction of it as he pushes himself up into a sitting position, crossing his arms. “Do you need directions?”

 _Ouch_. Danny frowns, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry,” he says, raising his hands in defeat. “Can we just get back to the making out? That was good.”

Ross eyes him suspiciously for a minute, then snuggles back down against him.

“Do you really have to piss?” he asks.

Danny shakes his head hurriedly. “I don’t, I swear.”

(He kind of does, but he’s pretty sure that’s not the answer Ross is looking for right now, and he can hold it.)

Ross relaxes, tangling his hands in Dan’s hair and kissing him again, soft and slow. Danny hums contentedly against his lips. He reaches down to squeeze Ross’ ass, and Ross reciprocates by scrambling on top of him.

His knee jabs into Dan’s bladder in the process, and Dan can’t help the gasp he lets out.

Ross freezes. “Did I hurt you?” he asks, uncertain.

“Uh... yeah, dude, it’s fine,” Danny lies. Ross doesn’t look like he buys it.

Danny kisses him again, and pretends he doesn’t notice that the movements of Ross’ mouth and hips are a little needier than usual that night.

\---

A week later, Ross still hasn’t brought up the whole piss thing, and Danny’s all but dying of curiosity. He’s come to the conclusion that talking isn’t the way to go about this, so when Ross asks him over dinner one night if he’s up for a movie marathon, Danny takes the only logical course of action:

Chugging as much water as humanly possible the moment Ross leaves the room.

He makes it through the first movie comfortably enough, half-curled around Ross on the couch and hardly feeling the pressure in his bladder at all.

By halfway through the second movie, he has to disentangle himself from Ross in favor of crossing his legs and taking deep breaths.

By the time the credits roll, he’s all but squirming. Ross tears his gaze away from the TV when the DVD cuts back to the menu screen, and finally notices. For a moment he just stares at Danny in confusion; then Danny squirms again and lets out a little groan, and realization dawns on Ross’ face.

Ross groans, burying his face in Danny’s neck.

“Jesus, Dan,” he murmurs. “Gonna fuckin’ kill me with this.”

“I don’t care if you’re into some kinky piss stuff,” Danny says, in case that wasn’t make obvious by the fact that he’d been holding it for four hours now just for Ross’ benefit.

“Fuck,” Ross says simply, and he lifts his head to kiss Danny hard on the mouth.

He barely even gives Danny time to respond before he’s moving away from his lips, nosing along his jaw and sucking at the skin just below Dan’s earlobe. Dan can’t help the whimper he lets out, mind spinning blankly as he tries to sort out whether he’s more concerned about his bladder or turned on by Ross’ reaction to it. The second one’s winning for now, he decides.

“How bad do you have to go?” Ross breathes, and he tugs at Dan’s earlobe with his teeth. Dan fucking _moans_.

“Pretty bad,” he manages to choke out, as Ross slips one hand underneath his shirt and splays it over his stomach.

“Scale of one to ten,” Ross urges, and he full-on _licks_ up Danny’s neck.

“Eight?” Dan tries, and Ross hums against his jaw.

“That’s no good,” he says, and Danny can _feel_ Ross’ smirk against his skin. “We’re gonna have to get you up to a ten.”

“How-” Danny starts, but Ross doesn’t let him finish; he presses the heel of his hand firmly into Dan’s waist.

“Fuck!” Dan groans, squeezing his legs together as tight as they can go. His bladder throbs in response to the brief, almost painful pressure. “Fuck, Ross, Jesus, _shit_ ,” he curses aimlessly, clinging to Ross for what feels like dear life. He’s not sure he’s ever had to go this badly before. His whole body is throbbing with it, hips rocking against nothing and hands clutching onto fistfuls of Ross’ t-shirt.

“How bad?” Ross repeats, and Danny whimpers.

“Nine, fucking _nine_ ,” he pants.

“Tell me how it feels,” Ross urges.

“Fuck,” Danny gasps. “Never fucking had to piss this bad in my entire life, feels like I’m a minute away from pissing myself, God, _Ross_.” He slips his hands up the back of Ross’ shirt, and when Ross presses against his bladder again, Dan has to dig his nails into Ross’ back to stop himself from losing control.

“Ross,” he groans into the kiss. “It’s a ten, fuck, I’ve gotta go so bad!” His voice cracks on the last symbol, and Ross sucks on his bottom lip before pulling away. He stands up, holding a hand out to Danny to help him up.

“C’mon, Dan, you’re doing so good.”

Danny grabs his hand and squeezes it as hard as he can as Ross helps him up off the couch, willing himself not to lose it. As soon as he’s standing he has to shove both hands between his legs, groaning out a stream of curses. He’s amazed at how much he’s underestimated the effectiveness of pure fucking willpower before now. Ross practically has to lead him to the bathroom, because most of Dan’s brain is focused on _hold it, hold it, hold it, almost there, hold it, **fuck**_.

But finally, fucking _finally_ , he’s standing in front of the toilet and Ross is pressed up behind him, arms wrapped around his waist, unzipping Danny’s jeans and pulling out his cock for him and whispering, “go ahead.”

Dan pisses and pisses and _pisses_. He hardly recognizes the noises of pure bliss that are coming from his own mouth, and the tiny part of his brain that can still function is vaguely glad that Ross is doing all the aiming for him, because he’s not sure he could manage on his own in this state.

It feels like _hours_ before his stream finally dies off. He all but collapses back against Ross, panting in relief. It takes a few moments for him to notice the little gasping sounds that Ross is making, and another before he registers the feeling of Ross grinding his hard cock against his ass.

“Jesus Christ, Danny,” Ross breathes, hips rocking against him in quick little bursts. “So fucking hot, fucking love you.”

Danny turns around and kisses him. Ross’ hands tangle in his hair, pulling him down, tongue pushing into his mouth, and Danny’s never seen him this unabashedly turned on before.

He unbuttons Ross’ pants and grabs his dick. It only takes a few strokes for Ross to come all over Dan’s hand, groaning against his open lips.

“Fuck, Danny,” he pants. “That was...” He trails off, shaking his head in awe. “Fuck.”

Danny grins. “So... got anymore hidden kinks I should know about?”

“Shut up,” Ross says, blushing a little. He kisses him again, soft and slow.

Dan can’t help but notice that it’s not a “no”.

 


End file.
